Indexable inserts for toolholders are presently made by pressing powdered metal into various shapes and then sintering in a furnace to establish the hard quality of the material. While much progress has been made in achieving accuracy in the final product, it is still necessary for many installations to have very accurate dimensions in the final product. Many toolholders have multiple pockets and it is desirable to have the inserts accurate in dimension within an acceptable tolerance.
Grinding of the inserts can be done by hand, but it is obviously desirable to achieve the production with machines which can be more accurately controlled for uniformity of the product. Speed of production also reduces the ultimate cost.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a machine which can grind carbide inserts accurately and rapidly. It is a further object to provide a procedure for grinding inserts which insures uniformity.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details of procedures and apparatus which will enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated.